Legacy of Power
Legacy of Power is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and the 500th episode of Power Rangers in general. Due to its anniversary nature, it is a clip show giving a broad outline of the preceding eleven seasons. Plot The Dino Thunder Rangers are in Dr. O's laboratory basement, panicking over his sudden disappearance. Ethan hacks into Dr. O's computer and sees his video diary, which explains his history as a Power Ranger. Shortly into the video, Ethan pauses it so that he and Conner can let it soak in, that their teacher is the oldest living power ranger. Immediately, Hayley (from the Cyberspace Cafe) shows up and corrects them, that Dr. O is not the oldest; just the best. After a commercial break, she admits that she designed the Dino Morphers, explaining that Tommy was good with fossils and bones, but is not a rocket scientist. The Rangers and Hayley continue to watch more of Tommy's video diary while trying to think of some way to rescue him. After watching the history of Ninja Storm, Conner tries to show off some moves, and accidentally kicks the computer. Fortunately, that turned out to be a blessing in disguise, since it jogged the computer's memory and allowed Hayley to locate an Invisiportal to Mesogog's lab, leading to the next episode, Back in Black. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin DeValle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Dr. Anton Mercer/Mesogog *Miriama Smith as Elsa Additional Cast *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (Gold Zeo Ranger #2) (archive footage) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger) (archive footage) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #1) (archive footage) *David Fielding as Zordon (archive footage) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) (archive footage) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (archive footage) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa (archive footage) *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) (archive footage) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd (archive footage) *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) (archive footage) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (archive footage) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) (archive footage) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) (Green Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger #2) (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) (Pink Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) (Yellow Turbo Ranger #1) (archive footage) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) (archive footage) *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria (voice) (archive footage) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger #2) (Blue Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger #2) (Black Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger #2) (Yellow Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger #2) (Pink Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) (archive footage) *Melody Perkins as Astronema (archive footage) *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger) (archive footage) *Amy Miller as Trakeena (archive footage) *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Michael Chatarantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (morphed only) (Green Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) (acrive footage) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Lightspeed Ranger) (archive footage) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell (archive footage) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jason Faunt as Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip Regis (Green Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Deborah Estelle Philips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Dan Southworth as Eric Meyers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (morphed only) (Red Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Philip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrile (White Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Philip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) (archive footage) *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Glen McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) (archive footage) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) (archive footage) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) (archive footage) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) (archive footage) *Grant McFarland as Lothor (archive footage) *Daniel Sing as Young Kiya Watanabe (archive footage) Trivia * It is revealed in the beginning of this episode that Ethan knows how to hack computers. * Conner claims to have had a twin brother who went to a "secret ninja school", saying that everyone there knew that a few students became Rangers. This is the first time a new member of the current Rangers has had knowledge of another team of Rangers. * Hayley claims that she and Tommy have known each other since Graduate school. * Hayley reveals that she knows Cam and considers him even better with technology than her. * A number of events/characters are not featured in Tommy's video diary: Wild West Rangers (justifiable, however, as only Kimberly met them), Tom Oliver, Masked Rider, the Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers arc, Trey of Triforia, Auric the Conqueror, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, "Countdown to Destruction", a redeemed Karone as Galaxy Pink (although she is technically seen morphed at the end of the Lost Galaxy footage), Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, Alex and "Forever Red". Tanya is not mentioned taking over from Aisha Campbell or even by name, but is featured in the footage. Dimitria is also seen, but not named. The Machine Empire is only represented by Cogs featured in some used footage. * Joel Rawlings and Cole Evans are only seen morphed, either possibly due to contractual reasons or just a quirk of editing for time. * First onscreen naming of the Space Rangers' Astro Morphers. * The episode begins with the following caption: "Commemorating 500 episodes, may the power live on forever." Errors * In the beginning of the diary, Tommy claims that Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason were the Earth's first Power Rangers. In fact, the Earth's first team of Power Rangers was in 1880, due to the events of "Wild West Rangers". * Tommy claims that his friends were able to destroy the Power Sword to free him from Rita's spell, but the weapon's proper name was the Sword of Darkness. * Tommy mistakenly calls the Quasar Sabers the Galaxy Sabers. Quotes Conner: Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger. Hayley: Not the oldest – just the best. Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder episodes